When I Miss You
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Darcy places a call to a certain ex-assassin now hacker/torture expert.


**Fandoms:** The Avengers (2012) & Human Target (2010 - 12)  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Crossover, maybe OOC, random fluff/flirting  
**Categories:** F/M  
**Characters:** Darcy Lewis & Guerrero, mentions of others  
**Relationships:** Darcy Lewis/Guerrero  
**Additional Tags:** Fluff, Songfic, Just a little V-Day fun  
**Summary: **It's Valentine's Day and Darcy places a call to a certain ex-assassin now hacker/torture expert.. Written for Valentine's Day and based somewhat off the song "_I Miss You_" by Incubus and "_When You Were Young_" by The Killers… Don't ask lol

**When I Miss You**

…

"Darcy? Have you seen my pen?" Darcy Lewis looked up from her computer – having been browsing Tumblr and watching reruns of _Daria_ – she smirked and pointed her pencil – one that she'd been taping rhythm less like on the table – to Jane's bun. The red-head blinked before reaching up and tugging at the pen, her hair coming down. She blushed sheepishly before clearing her throat and going back to her charts and papers.

Darcy snorted and went back to her computer. Today was a slow day for both. Jane had – more or less – taken a break – after having her charts and stuff taken by Tony, who was her new boss and friend – and was now making new notes and listening to YouTube songs with Darcy. It was a nice change of pace from the normal rush and head-roll that was a normal day in the lab.

Jane had told her she could see if Tony or Bruce needed help, but when Darcy had looked in on that Pepper had waved her on saying Tony was being forced to look over wedding plans with her while Bruce had kindly declined, saying he felt like being alone – surprise surprise – and thanked her before going back to his microscope and notes. So here she was. Hmm. It was days like this she kinda wished she was back in San Francisco…

Biting down on the eraser of her pencil, Darcy reached into her pocket and pulled out her iStark – thank-you Tony Stark – and flipped through numbers until she found an unlabeled one. She wondered vaguely if he would answer. He usually – like it was rare if he didn't – had his phone on him. The last time she had talked he'd just gotten out of a gunfire and she could recall hearing his partners howling angrily in the background over something.

She smirked at the memory and shut her computer before placing her elbows on the table and tapping the number, pushing her hair out of her way and placing her phone to her ear, tapping her pencil as she waited for it to be picked up. She felt Jane peaking over at her but ignored it as she waited.

…

In San Francisco, things were less calm. A rough mission had everyone tense. The client was safe and all was done but everyone was still on a high from the mission and tense, trying to calm down. Having a wannabe mob with way too many firearms and a hostage wasn't exactly easy pickings to deal with. But in this line of work it wasn't like everything was always going to be easy.

Guerrero waltzed out of the warehouse – having already checked to make sure he wasn't being watched – to sit on a crate. He had a meeting with some clients and made himself at home as he waited. His mind wandered to checking his phone for any texts he'd missed while on the mission, when the old school "ring ring ring" of his phone caused him to frown. Raising a brow, he looked at the number and his lip twitched. He stared down at the number before answering the phone.

"This is Guerrero," he said calmly, treating the person on the line like some possible client instead of betraying that he knew exactly who was on the other end. He heard her snort and he could swear he could see the smirk on her always very red-painted lips. "That how you greet everyone now?" she asked in that drawled voice of hers that had a slight husk to it that made her sound bedroom ready to his ears.

Nodding her leaned back on the crate. "More or less," he answered, his foot twirling lightly as he listened to her laugh. He flicked his tongue across his drying lips. "Any reason you're calling. Got a meeting soon. Kinda important," he said, hearing her huff. Good. If she was annoyed maybe she'd hang up sooner… Not that he was fully sure he wanted her too, but that wasn't the point.

"It's Valentine's Day, you know," she said, causing him to raise a brow. He looked at his phone and sure enough the glaring FEBRUARY 14TH stared back at him before placing the phone back to his ear. "Yeah, dude," he said causally and again he heard her huff.

…

He was being a pain. His tone indicated that he was busy and perhaps tense. Licking her lips Darcy leaned on her elbow and pressed the phone closer to her ear. She could just lightly make out water in the background. Was he near the docks? Wouldn't surprise her. That was where SHIELDs men always lost track of him… Or they just never reported back.

Clicking her tongue she mulled over her next words. "So… Miss me?" she asked, smirking. She heard him scoff and she had to grin. She was pretty sure he'd have that eyebrow cracked and would be looking at her like she was crazy. Not that he wasn't far off sometimes but you know… "Not really. Can actually get stuff done now," he said, earning a snort of "whatever" from herself.

"You could've gotten it all done just fine… You saying I'm a distraction?" she asked, raising her own brow and smiling a small smile as she heard a seagull in the background. Definitely at the docks.

…

It was not good to mix emotion and business. Rule number one in this business. When the annoying girl – young woman – with chocolate-brown hair and dark eyes and way to red lips had first stepped into his life after a run in with the gang and SHIELD, he'd brushed her off as a nuisance.

Now – after dealing with her for two years – she was bordering on the line of becoming an emotion he couldn't - wouldn't – afford to delve into. The fact that she'd even gotten her nails into his skin irritated him to no end. _Stupid_ stupid stupid is what he'd find himself thinking over and over when he had risked his own damn life for hers or she his. He didn't need this. Didn't want this..

"I'm saying you're a liability. Cause me trouble more than you're worth," he finally replied, keeping his voice as cold as he could muster. He heard her huff again and he inwardly cringed then cringed for cringing and then felt himself inwardly cursing his stupidity. Emotion… She was definatly an emotional distraction. He'd hoped that the distance from her while she was in New York with The Avengers would be enough of a leveler for him. That damn voice of hers did it again.

He heard her sigh. "You're such an asshole," she breathed and his lip twitch. She hummed to herself before sighing again. "Happy Valentine's Day, Guerrero," she said with a smile in her voice, "say hi to Chance and Winston for me." And with that she hung up, leaving him staring at his cell before pocketing it as his client pulled up.

…

"You still talk to Guerrero?" Jane asked, her voice cutting her thoughts. Darcy – a smile on her lips – grinned. "Yeah. I think I'm wearing him down," she said, earning a groan from Jane. "I've read the file Tony hacked from SHIELD… Isn't he like super dangerous?" Jane asked. Darcy clicked her tongue and smirked. "Yeah. But he's pretty cut and pretty badass," she explained and Jane snorted at her assistant.

Darcy just smirked. "What is your appeal with dangerous men? It worries me sometimes," Jane said earning a shrug from Darcy. "Hey you have your hunky God boyfriend and I want my psychotic sexy guy with a thing for knee-capping people and stuffing them in trunks. Don't judge." And that caused the two to laugh as Steve walked in to the lab to speak with Jane, stopping and staring at the giggling women, confused.


End file.
